Super Psycho Love
by II-MissGemini-II
Summary: "I know you want me too. I think you want me too. Please say you want me too. Because you're going to." - Simon Curtis
1. Leave Me Alone

**Reposting! Kudos to my Beta: xFuturisticAngelx**

* * *

Finn's nostrils flared with every breath he took as he hobbled back towards the dressing room. He gingerly clutched his aching skull, while his other hand was a tight fist. His eyes narrowed at the workers in his path, daring them to test him. Thankfully, everyone took the hint. But, it did nothing to calm the deadly storm that raged inside his battered body. He unclenched his fist momentarily to open the door, slamming it shut and collapsing on a nearby chair. He sighed and turned his head to the shower stall that called out to him. Finn thought a hot shower might do him some good.

He started peeling off his trunks, giving anyone a nice show of his ass if they were to look. However, almost all the superstars had already left the dressing room. He heard someone give a low whistle from behind, almost as if they were appreciating the view. Finn froze and earned himself a deep chuckle from the one man that he didn't want anywhere near him at that moment.

"Didn't mean to scare ya, Bálor." He taunted.

"Fuck off!" Finn spat, and quickly rid himself of the rest of his gear. He pretended not to notice the heat rising in his cheeks at the thought of the "Scottish Psychopath" staring at his exposed ass. Sure, he's used to women and men checking out his butt. But, this was a completely different story. Confusion and anger coursed through Finn's veins, scurrying to get his shower necessities. Drew chuckled once again at his hurried movements. Finn shook his head, rolling his eyes as he dashed into the stall and locked the door. Drew grinned to himself and started taking off his gear before he went to his stall.

Finn groaned at the scalding water raining down on him, steady streams of it running down his toned body. It felt amazing against his aching muscles, almost melting away the pain. He tilted his head to watch the steam rise for a moment, enjoying how it faded as it got higher in the close quarters of the stall. He reached for the soap and scrubbed it all over himself, head to toe. While he bent over to get his calves, he couldn't stop the heat rising in his cheeks at being in the same place from when Drew shamelessly watched him undress.

He immediately straightened up when he heard the water running in the stall right next to him, cursing silently that Drew had to pick the one closest to him. The thought of Drew being that close to Finn should've angered him, but it was the complete opposite. He looked down and gasped, he was getting turned on thinking about the man who wanted to destroy him. It was absolute torture for Finn, but he had to fight it. He hurried through the rest of the shower, trying to ignore the aching cock between his legs. He turned off the water and reached for a towel, wrapping it around his waist as he stepped out of the stall. Finn could still hear the water running in Drew's shower and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. Finn dried himself off as fast as he could, trying to calm himself down. He reached for his clothes and started getting dressed before he heard the water stop. He hastily finished dressing and gathered his belongings.

Before he reached the door, he felt a rough hand on his shoulder and was frozen in place. Finn spun around to glare at Drew and opened his mouth as if he was going to tell him to leave him alone. But, no words came out as Finn truly got a decent look at him. Beads of water rolled down his hairy, muscular chest down to the edge of the towel still draped across his strong hips. Finn looked up at Drew as he pushed his long, damp hair out of his face and looked back down at Finn. His piercing blue eyes filled with countless emotions, and he smirked at Finn's hesitation.

"Looks like someone had a good shower," Drew commented, eyeing the bulge in Finn's jeans. Finn panicked briefly before his hatred for Drew consumed him, raising his hand and landing a hard smack across his face. Drew recoiled from the blow and grabbed the spot where Finn had hit him before Finn got in his face.

"Leave. Me. Alone." He growled, close enough to feel Drew's hard breathing on his lips. Finn pulled away and gave him a final glare before storming out. As Drew watched him make his exit, he bared his teeth with a wicked grin and began putting on his clothes. He looked down at his jeans and let out a dark chuckle at the bulge there, one much like Finn's.


	2. Merry Christmas, Finn

The festive lights strewn around the dressing room and the decorative stockings would've put Finn in the Christmas spirit. Instead, anxiety and frustration resided in his heart. Even after his Triple Threat Match victory, the smile he gave to those who congratulated him didn't quite reach his eyes. Finn had made it very clear for Drew to stay away, but he didn't expect him to actually listen. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, feeling anything but relieved. Drew didn't spare Finn so much as a sideways glance leading up to their match and performed even rougher than usual. Was he upset at Finn's rejection last week? Or, was this all one big mind game? Either way, if Drew was trying to piss him off, it worked. Finn grumbled as he got out of his trunks and bent down when he felt a brutal slap connect to his exposed ass.

"Ah!" He cried out, hissing in pain as he glared up at Drew who strode past him. "What the fuck, McIntyre?!" Drew blatantly ignored him and started getting undressed. Finn snapped and stomped towards him, not caring if he was practically naked. "Hey!" Drew failed to acknowledge him and began taking off his trunks. "Bastard, what the fuck—"

"Ya said to leave ya alone," Drew interrupted, not taking his eyes off the ground. "Why don't ya do the same with me?"

"Why did ya smack my ass?" Finn challenged. "In fact, why were ya acting so weird last week? What was with ya in our match tonight with Ziggler? Why—" Drew grabbed Finn's face, forcing him to shut up and look at him.

"Ya want to know why?" He growled, shoving Finn into a shower stall and crushing their lips together. Finn's eyes widened when he felt Drew's rough lips against his, letting out a muffled yelp at the impact. Drew took this opportunity to force his tongue into Finn's open mouth, deepening the kiss and pinning him against the wall. The intensity and passion were too much for Finn, and he finally gave in. His arms constricted around Drew's neck, pulling him even closer as their tongues fought for dominance. Drew smirked into the kiss, knowing that he'd won and abruptly broke away from Finn.

"What the—" Finn began protesting before he was interrupted by Drew's large palm slapping his face. Finn stumbled out of the stall from the blow and grabbed his aching jaw, his chest rising and falling with sharp breaths. He glared up at Drew as if silently demanding an explanation.

"That was for last week," he answered, before kissing Finn again. "And, that's for everything else." Drew shoved Finn to the ground, smirking before he went to actually shower. "Merry Christmas, Finn." He threw over his shoulder. Finn shook with rage at the man's audacity to kiss him, but also at himself for submitting. He scrambled to his feet and hastily put his trunks back on, not caring if his dick pressed hard against the material. A few Superstars gave him odd looks as he threw on clothes and stormed out of the arena. But, he didn't care. All he cared about was that this whole situation was far from over, plus getting himself off in the hotel room.


	3. Sleep On It

"Finn!" Sami greeted cheerfully through FaceTime. "It's been forever, man! What's up?"

"Not much, Sami." He smiled, adjusting himself on the bed. "How're things on SmackDown? Hope Nakamura is treating ya nicely."

"All good on the blue brand." Sami began. "Yeah, Shinsuke, and I really have great chemistry! Must've been too good for that one guy that called me a "Canadian faggot". Like, I couldn't believe that crap! Don't you just hate it when people assume that you're gay for someone just because you work with them?"

"Y-Yeah it's the worst," Finn chuckled nervously. "Super inconvenient."

"Right…" Sami raised an eyebrow. "Did something happen over on Raw? You seem really flustered."

"No!" Finn exclaimed before clearing his throat. "Nope, everything's totally good over here."

"Bullshit."

"Look," Finn tried to explain. "I seriously don't know what's going on here, but I promise I'll tell ya once I have everything figured out." Sami frowned for a moment before he sighed.

"Alright," he gave in. "Fine, but you better spill soon. It's not healthy to keep that stuff bottled-up, Finn."

"I know," he responded. "I know, thank you."

"Get some sleep," Sami told him. "You're paler than the damn sheets."

"Cheeky bastard." Finn shot back. "G'night, Sami."

"Night!"

When he hung up, Finn groaned and flopped face-first into the pillows. He knew he wasn't going to get anything figured out tonight, so he might as well take Sami's advice and sleep on it.

* * *

_"Ya scared, Bálor?"_

_"You wish, McIntyre." Finn huffed, hissing as his wrists were gripped tighter above his head. Drew chuckled at the smaller man's defiance before grabbing his chin. He kissed him fiercely, holding nothing back as he pulled Finn closer. "Ahhh!" Their bare erections brushed together and both men moaned at the delicious friction, not once breaking their kiss._

_"Mmm…fuck…" Drew growled lowly as they continued to grind against each other, both of their cocks leaking precum at the sensation. Their lips eventually separated and Finn panted as he threw his head back, exposing his neck. "Fuck…" Drew seized the opportunity to mouth harshly at the flesh there and lapped at Finn's pulse before sinking his teeth in._

_"Ah!" Finn cried out. However, the pain was quickly soothed by a series of surprisingly gentle licks. Finn squirmed in Drew's hold and the grinding picked up as Drew started grunting in his ear. All of the stimulation made him throb even more and he could feel himself grow closer. "D-Drew, I…_

_"Do it," Drew rasped as he released Finn's wrists and grabbed both of their cocks. "Come for me, Finn…" He pumped them hard and fast while Finn gripped Drew's shoulders tightly. He groaned at Finn's nails digging into his back "Oh fuck! Come for me...now!"_

_"Ahh!" Finn moaned. "Drew!"_

* * *

He shot up in the bed and gasped. His breathing was heavy and felt sweat run down his body as he came to his senses. Finn's eyes widened and looked down at his tented boxers, shakily running his fingers across the damp fabric that covered his erection. His breathing picked up and he began to panic, grabbing a pillow to muffle the scream rising in his throat. He chucked the pillow aside when he couldn't let anything else out, except for one extremely hoarse curse.

"Fuck!"


	4. Exactly

A huge grin broke out on Drew's face and chuckled softly to himself as he laid down in his hotel room. He'd finally managed to kiss Finn Bálor and actually got him to kiss back. Kissing him was like a campfire, burning with passion and undeniable heat. Drew could still taste Finn on his tongue, and it was addictive. The way Finn gave into him and grabbed him by the neck, pulling him in for more was a feeling he'd never forget.

The thought of their encounter went straight to Drew's cock, and it swelled for attention. He pulled his shirt over his head and kicked off his pants and boxers, slightly shivering at the cool air hitting his exposed body. He slid a hand over his chest and let his fingertips graze his hardened nipples, hissing in delight as the other hand went south. He grabbed his cock and gave it a few strokes before stopping briefly to tease the head with his thumb, the precum leaking from the tip smearing his length with every stroke.

"Oh fuck," Drew groaned, biting his bottom lip to keep himself from being too noisy as he continued to jerk himself off. He wouldn't hold his voice back when he was at home, but he'd learned over the years that hotel walls weren't exactly the thickest. At the same time, he circled his left nipple before pinching it and grunted at the sensation. His movements grew faster and more erratic as he continued pumping himself, feeling himself inch even closer to his release. Drew screwed his eyes shut and imagined Finn's mouth around him, wet and insistent as he thrust himself toward the brink of ecstasy. He could feel his balls tighten and let go of his bottom lip as he allowed himself that one final moan.

"Finn!"

Drew's whole body shook as his cum shot into his hand and dripped down his cock. His chest heaved with every breath he took as he came down from his high and let his head fall back on to the pillows. After a moment to get his bearings together, he got up and cleaned himself off in the shower. As he dried himself off, he couldn't help but hear moaning through the wall beside his bed. Drew didn't give a shit as to who could it be, or what they were doing. All he cared about at that moment was getting a decent night's sleep.

* * *

_Drew looked around and saw nothing but darkness until a sliver of light came shining down on a figure in front of him. He squinted and immediately recognized it as Finn looking directly at him, his expression unreadable. Drew smiled and started to approach him. "Finn, I—"_

"_Stay back!" Finn yelled, uncharacteristically cowering and taking a step back from Drew._

"_Huh?" Drew tried taking another step forward. "What's the matter?"_

"_I said stay back!" Finn screamed and turned his head away, crossing his arms over his body._

"_Finn," Drew was concerned at this point. "It's me, Drew." Finn's head suddenly snapped towards him and glared._

"_Exactly." He spat and began to walk away_

"_Finn?" Drew tried to call out, but he just kept walking. "Finn!" When he was out of sight, the light disappeared and the darkness returned. Drew panicked as he felt the ground around his feet sink, pulling him further down into the abyss. It was up to his neck before it swallowed him whole, giving him enough time to scream Finn's name one more time before he was devoured._

* * *

Drew woke with a start and frantically looked around. He was still in his hotel room as rays of the sun shone through the curtains and he looked at his phone.

_**8:57 AM**_

"Shit!" He cursed. "I'm gonna be late!"


	5. Worried

The XL Center in Hartford, Connecticut was bustling with action and Superstars trying to gain momentum going into 2020. Drew had just won his 2-on-1 Handicap Match against Zack Ryder and Curt Hawkins, the roar of the crowd ringing in his ears as he made his way backstage. The WWE Universe had certainly gotten behind him lately, but that didn't concern Drew in the slightest. What did concern him was the absence of Finn: no playful bantering with Becky and no Lego jokes being made in the locker room. Nothing.

He wasn't injured as far as Drew was concerned. In fact, he'd seen Finn talking with Triple H and Stephanie McMahon a few times over the past couple of weeks. The first time Drew had seen them, he waited until they were done talking and tried to approach him. Finn's eyes widened before his fearful expression changed to one of melancholy, making a hasty retreat as he left Drew absolutely perplexed. Something was definitely wrong because Finn usually either greeted him with a glare or a sarcastic comment, sometimes both.

Drew had tried again and again but was met with the same response every time. He was slightly annoyed at Finn's aversion to him, so he decided to seek him out and get to the bottom of it. Drew eventually found him sitting on one of the equipment crates with his shoulders slumped and his head down.

"Finn," Drew stepped forward. "I—"

"What do you want?" Finn regarded him warily.

"Geez," he put his hands up. "No need to be so cold, Bálor."

"What if there is, McIntyre?" He snapped. Drew would usually be pissed off at this point, but he just couldn't be. Not with those fiery, forlorn eyes looking up at him. Drew's expression softened and he sighed, swallowing his stubborn pride.

"Look, if this is about me being…direct with you," Drew inched closer. "Then, I apologize." Finn's eyes narrowed as he slowly got to his feet.

"What do you mean being—" Finn stopped and realized what he was referring to. "Oh," he began to look away, a blush rising in his cheeks. "Um, don't worry 'bout that. I—" He suddenly felt a firm, yet gentle hand cup his chin and turned him to meet Drew's intense gaze.

"What if I am worried?" Finn's heart was about to beat out of his chest and opened his mouth but shut it quickly as he spotted a couple of backstage workers coming their way.

"C'mon!" Finn hissed and tugged Drew into a corner where they wouldn't be seen. "Look, I don't have much time. But, if you wanna talk about…" he gestured between himself and Drew. "Most of the roster is gonna be at the hotel bar tomorrow night for New Year's Eve." With one last longing look, Finn nodded to him and scurried off. Drew let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in and sauntered off himself.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Drew froze and turned around to face No Way Jose. "What do ya mean?"

"Well," Jose started. "You looked a little flustered after Finn ran off is all. Are you okay, man?"

"All I can say is that I hope I will be."


	6. New Year's Eve

It was New Year's Eve, and the hotel bar was buzzing with activity. Couples were cozied up next to each other at the counter, watching the TV screens around them as they waited eagerly to share a kiss when the clock struck midnight. Others were just happy to find an excuse to drink. Finn took a swig of his champagne as he sat in a booth at the very back of the bar, anxiously waiting for Drew to arrive. It was already five minutes until the ball was scheduled to drop in Times Square, and Finn was beginning to lose hope. Maybe this whole thing between him and Drew was just one big mind game, after all.

"Is this seat taken?" Drew's voice broke Finn out of his potential despair.

"N-Nope," Finn fidgeted. "Have at it." Drew hummed in response, before sliding in on Finn's side of the booth until they were shoulder-to-shoulder and Finn looked at him questioningly.

"No more runnin' from me," Drew said to him and turned his body to face Finn fully. "Talk." Finn took a deep breath and decided to come clean.

"I'm being moved back to NXT." Drew felt his heart sink and mentally chastised himself for not realizing sooner.

"Oh." Finn saw the pained look his face and felt his chest tighten at the other man's change in demeanor.

"Yeah," Finn confirmed. "It's gonna be hard leavin' all my friends on the main roster, but whatever Triple H says regarding NXT goes." Drew nodded silently in agreement. "Now it's your turn to talk," Finn told him. Drew stiffened and turned away before Finn cupped his cheeks in his hands and forced him to look at him. "None of that, now talk."

"Well," Drew hesitated for a second before regaining his courage. "Aw fuck it! I like ya Bálor, okay?" His skin flushed profusely and Finn's eyes widened.

"Wait, really?" Finn questioned. "What about our rivalry when—" He was cut off when he heard the bar begin the countdown.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five!" Finn looked at Drew expectantly as the countdown continued. "Four! Three!" When he didn't respond, Finn removed his hands from Drew's face and looked down in defeat. "Two! One!" Finn suddenly felt his face being pulled forward, meeting Drew's lips in a tender kiss. The bar was filled with cheers, hoots, and hollers to celebrate the start of 2020, and Finn didn't hear any of it. Everything else seemed to fade away in that one moment, except for Drew's lips on his. Finn started kissing back in earnest and didn't hold anything back as he grabbed the back of Drew's head, pulling him in even deeper.

Eventually, they broke apart, gasping for air as they looked back at one another. Their blue eyes were practically blown black with desire, both men feeling the flame that was ignited for so long, hitting them at full force. They stayed in their embrace a bit longer, sharing a few more pecks before Finn broke the silence.

"Wow," he breathed on Drew's lips.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Wow." As Drew came to his senses, an idea struck him and he untangled himself from Finn.

"Wha—"

"Shh," he pressed a finger to Finn's lips. "Just trust me, okay?" When he nodded Drew pulled them both out of the booth. "I dunno what'll happen down the road, but right now, I wanna give ya a proper sendoff." Drew extended a hand; which Finn immediately took as he let Drew lead him toward the elevators.


	7. Proper Sendoff

**I'm sorry, the site won't let me write Twitter handles properly...**

* * *

Drew took Finn into his arms as soon as they were behind closed doors, holding him like he never wanted to let go. Finn was surprised for a split-second before letting himself melt into Drew's warm embrace, gripping even tighter on to his shoulders and back. Both men pulled apart slightly so they could look at each other, their eyes unguarded and filled with so many shapeless emotions.

"So," Finn chuckled. "Not that I don't enjoy being hugged like this, but I believe I was promised a "proper sendoff"."

"Mhm," Drew hummed. "Ya were." He walked them over to the bed and let Finn fall back on the covers, toeing off his shoes as he crawled on top of him. "And, I'm gonna give it to ya." Drew's face hovered inches above Finn's, close enough that they could feel each other's breath on their lips. "Right." He leaned in. "Now." Drew connected their lips and Finn sighed into it, wrapping his arms around Drew's neck as he kissed back with the same vigor. Their tongues wrestled for dominance as Drew placed a knee in between Finn's legs, separating them and brushing against his growing arousal. Finn moaned softly into his mouth before Drew abruptly sat up and rid himself of his shirt. "Aah…fuck…" He groaned as Finn leaned up to kiss his exposed chest. Finn took this opportunity to flip them over and descended his lips back on to Drew.

"Mmm." Finn felt Drew tug his shirt off of him, his large hands clawing up and down Finn's bareback. He growled at Drew's nails scratching him, relishing in the sting he felt as he arched his back further into Drew's hands. They shared a smirk when they pulled apart for air, Drew adjusting them so that he was on top again. They scrambled to unzip their pants, pulling them off each other and realizing that they both went commando. "Were ya planning on this?" Finn giggled.

"Dunno what ya mean." Drew couldn't help but laugh back before he ground their hips together, both their cocks leaking from the glorious sensation of friction. "Fuck!"

"Mmm!" Finn bit his lip to the point where he was sure it was bleeding and bucked his hips up as he met Drew grind for grind.

"Finn…" Drew rasped. "I need—" He was cut off by the sound of his Twitter notifications blowing up on his phone.

"Don't stop!" Finn begged. "I—" He paused, the same annoying sounds coming from his phone as well.

"Fuck!" Drew snarled in frustration, collapsing on top Finn and burying his face in his neck. "What's goin' on? Why—"

"Fuck!" Finn's ringtone for Sami blared from his phone and he snatched it from the nightstand, calming himself as best he could. "What?"

"Whoa!" Sami exclaimed. "No need to be so salty about it, jeez!"

"Salty about what?" Finn furrowed his brow. "Sami, what are you talking about?" Drew sat up and looked at Finn in concern, who only shrugged.

"Oh shit," Sami cursed. "Haven't you seen your Twitter recently?" Finn's eyes widened as he quickly ended the call and clicked on the app with Drew doing the same on his phone.

_**Paul Heyman**_

_**AT **__**HeymanHustle**_

_**"AT FinnBalor**__** and AT ****DMcIntyreWWE****, is there something you two would like to share with the class?"**_

There was a candid photo of them kissing in the hotel bar attached to the Tweet, as well as one where they could be seen holding hands.

"Shit!" Drew scrubbed a hand over his face. "I shoulda been more careful!" He bowed his head and turned away.

"Drew," Finn tried. "I—" His phone rang again and this time, it was Triple H. "Fuck!" Finn hopped off the bed and hurriedly put his clothes back on as he ran out the door. He didn't care if he looked disheveled before answering the call. "Hello?"

"We need to talk."


	8. We're Not Over

**I'm truly sorry for the hiatus! This pandemic has really been stressing me out, but I've found the will to write again! Thank you so much and please stay safe!**

* * *

Triple H and Stephanie McMahon had taken it upon themselves to address the leaked photos and even fining Paul Heyman for tweeting the photos, saying that it was nothing more than a hoax. What had started out as meaningless flirtation quickly escalated into a fatal attraction that sent both men into a tailspin. Drew's DM's were bombarded with so much input from fans and fellow Superstars alike, most showing sympathy for his invasion of privacy and their continued support. However, there were many others that'd expressed major disapproval of the supposed "hoax". Drew was more bothered by the implications that what he had with Finn wasn't real than anything else, and when he tried to call him about all this, Drew's number had apparently been blocked.

Ever since then, he'd thrown himself into his work and would only emerge when absolutely necessary, declining his friends' invitations for nights out. All that mattered to Drew, for the time being, was winning the Royal Rumble and challenging Brock Lesnar for the WWE Championship at WrestleMania. He'd, fortunately, picked up both of those victories and he felt invincible, but things weren't the same. Due to the spread of COVID-19, there weren't thousands of screaming fans cheering Drew on at WrestleMania, or in the following weeks. In a number of ways, it just didn't feel right.

A contract-signing with Seth Rollins and one Claymore Kick to Murphy later, Drew was walking to his locker room when he felt a hand clap him on the shoulder. "You can't hide forever, McIntyre."

"What do ya want, Mahal?" Drew scowled.

"Hey, no need to be a dick about it. I just wanted to—"

"No."

"You didn't even know what I was going to say, Drew!" Jinder protested.

"Look," he sighed heavily. "I know ya want me to socialize and shit, but I'm just busy."

"Bull-fucking-shit!" Jinder exclaimed as he threw his arms up. "Look," he cleared his throat. "I'm not the only one that's worried your lack of socialization since," he paused. "Well, y'know what I mean. The point is that I can't watch you waste away any longer! You are coming to play poker with the boys and me tonight in the hotel room, or I'll drag your sorry ass there myself!"

"Ugh," Drew pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing that Jinder would use force against him. "Fine! You win! I'll play! Just don't expect any smiles from me, got it?" He stormed off before his former 3MB teammate could respond.

* * *

"Where's Garza?" Jinder asked Andrade as the cards were dealt. "Isn't he usually with the two of you?"

"He's spending time with his fiancée," he explained.

"Yeah," Theory confirmed as he looked over his hand. "The dude won't stop talking about her."

"Almost as bad as Zelina with Aleister," Jinder added, earning some laughter. "What you think, Drew?"

"Hm." Drew shrugged, making the three men share a look.

"Are you sure he's okay?" Theory leaned over and whispered to Jinder, receiving an elbow to the ribs in response. "Ow!" He yelped. "What the f—" The tension hanging in the air was thankfully broken by the sound of Drew's phone ringing. It was a number he didn't recognize but took the opportunity to excuse himself anyway to take the call.

"Hello?"

"It's me." Drew's heart skipped a beat and a growl escaped his throat.

"You little—"

"Hunter deleted your number, not me." He sighed. "Look, I just got attacked by Imperium and I don't have much time left to talk. Just know this," He paused. "We're not over."


End file.
